1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device for switching light using a micro light modulator so as to display a picture, and to a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices have been developed as next generation display devices. In a typical flat panel display device, there are liquid crystal display devices being already used in common and plasma display panels using a gas discharge, etc. The liquid crystal display device has a narrow visual angle and a slow responding speed. Also, the liquid crystal display device provides with a disadvantage that its fabricating process is complicated because of forming thin film transistors, which are used as switching elements, by a semiconductor fabricating process. On the other hand, the plasma display panel has a simple fabricating process and can provide a large screen. However, the plasma display panel has disadvantages in that its discharge and light emission are low in effective rate and its cost is high.
To solve the disadvantages of the flat panel display device as described above, a new display device has been developed. Recently, there has been proposed a transitive type of display device for displaying a picture using micro light modulators arranged in each picture element. Each micro light modulator is formed by using a micro electromechanical system (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cMEMSxe2x80x9d) which is a micro-fine processing technique.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there is illustrated a micro light modulator including a plurality of ribbons 1 of stripe shape which are installed over a substrate 2. Each ribbon 1 has a function for reflecting or diffracting an incident light upon an electrical control. The ribbons 1 are divided into odd numbered ribbons 1A and even numbered ribbons 1B that they are arranged to alternate each other. The odd-numbered ribbons 1A are in parallel with the even-numbered ribbons during a non-display period without a control signal. Then, light incident to the ribbons is reflected at the surfaces of the ribbons 1 forming a plane. On the other hand, the odd-numbered ribbons 1A move perpendicularly toward the silicon substrate 2 by responding to the control signal, as shown in FIG. 3. Then, the incident light is refracted by an interference effect of light occurring between the odd-numbered ribbon 1A and the even-numbered ribbon 1B.
The display device using such a micro light modulator allows a high response speed. However, the display device can be applied to only a front projective display apparatus because of using the lights from the front side of a display face, as seen in FIGS. 1 and 2. Since the front projective display apparatus enlarges a picture displayed on the display device, the display device is fabricated in a small size and its picture elements become smaller. Due to this, the display device, which is applied to the front projective display apparatus, using the micro light modulator requires the pitch of the ribbons 1 and the distance between the ribbons 1 to be accurately set. Particularly, the display device is difficult to manufacture, because the odd-numbered ribbon 1A must be maintained a very short distance with the even-numbered ribbon 1B in order to perform a normal operation in the display and non-display modes. In other words, the distance between the odd-numbered ribbons 1A and the even-numbered ribbon 1B must become below 0.6 xcexcm for normal operation. As described above, the display device using the micro light modulator make to be difficult a large screen because of having the accuracy and the difficult in the fabricating process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a display device using a micro light modulator that is capable of applying to various display apparatus, and a fabricating method thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a display device using a micro light modulator that is capable of enhancing response speed, and a fabricating method thereof.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a display device using a micro light modulator that is capable of being in a large screen, and a fabricating method thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a display device using a micro light modulator that is capable of having high light efficiency, and a fabricating method thereof.
In order to achieve this and other objects of the invention, a display device using a micro light modulator according to one aspect of the present invention includes; a plurality of fixed members installed parallel with each other over a substrate, the member being apart from each other; and a plurality of moveable members being driven with the fixed members by a statically electric force to switch a path of light incident from the substrate.
A display device fabricating method according to another aspect of the present invention includes the steps of: forming a conductive material on a substrate; forming fixed members by patterning the conductive material; forming a sacrificial layer on the entire surface of the substrate to cover the fixed members; disposing sequentially an elastic layer and the conductive material, the elastic layer having a highly elastic-restoring force; forming a moveable member by patterning the elastic layer and the conductive material on the sacrificial layer, the moveable member being overlapped with both edges of the fixed member; and removing the sacrificial layer.